


A Tail of Two Kitties

by trebleklef



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Commissioned Work, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleklef/pseuds/trebleklef
Summary: Elise comes across some kittens in the slums and finds that they are just like Takumi and Leo!





	A Tail of Two Kitties

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @AJangel229 on twitter for commissioning this work! The prompt was literally that one cipher card with Sakura and the kitties dressed up as her siblings. It was a super cute idea and i rolled with it. I hope you all like it as well!

Elise had come across a box of kittens while visiting the slums of Nohr.

She couldn’t help but pick the box up and bring it back to the castle with her. It hurt her heart to leave them in the slums and knew that she could find them a good home in due time. In the time being she thought it her personal responsibility as second princess of Nohr to look after the creatures. They were her subjects after all.

She knew that Leo didn’t like cats and Xander probably didn’t want more animals running around the castle than there already were. Elise had somehow managed to adopted almost all the homeless animals she could find, and usually found them homes but she had still managed to keep at least three dogs and two cats. Despite Xander’s behest, she managed to give the two peculiar kittens a temporary home.

She wrote a letter to Sakura in Hoshido to come see if she could take the kittens, but in the time being Elise had noticed something peculiar about the two cats. The yellowish one was very independent and liked to be on his own, while the light grey tabby was very affectionate but often changed his mind on how much attention he wanted.

The two cats reminded her of her older brother and of course Sakura’s older brother too. It was almost hilarious to watch the two kittens interact with each other, almost the exact same way that Leo and Takumi interacted with each other.

When they played, they were often very aggressive with one another. It was almost as if the two were trying to compete over each other, much like how Takumi and Leo managed to do. The yellowish kitten loved to knock ink vials off tables, and it was always specifically ink vials. He loved to wander around near the library, often ignoring Leo’s shooing and the closing of doors. That little cat loved to try and open doors to get inside. Elise often had to pick up the poor cat so that Leo wouldn’t toss books at it in annoyance. It didn’t help that Xander’s previous cat loved to pee on Leo’s books and leave him presents in his boots. Leo hated cats and it was plain to see, not that the little kitten liked Leo any better. She would have given the kitten a similar name, had not Xander forbade it.

The grey tabby kitten always seemed to get himself into trouble with his never say die attitude. The poor thing would get tangled in baskets of yarn that Elise had kept for knitting, and would chew on Niles’ bows which in turn annoyed the man. Elise had a hard time keeping track of the poor creatures, often keeping them locked in her room so that Xander would not toss them out of the castle. She had to take care of them until Sakura could journey to Castle Krakenburg to take them back with her to Hoshido. Takumi seemed very enthusiastic about taking the cats judging from what Sakura had written her. The yellow kitten seemed to favour Elise, often sneaking his way into her bed and often bringing her presents in the form of tufts of fluff. The grey tabby would tackle the yellow kitten for doting on Elise, almost competing for her love and attention.

Leo had soon taken a liking to the yellow kitten, and Elise couldn’t help but laugh to herself as she saw Leo playing with a cat version of himself. The yellow kitten loved to sit on his shoulders when he was reading books and it amused Elise that he loved the kitty so much. Maybe if the kitten was Leo’s… he could stay in the castle.

“You know, I never thought you’d ever love a cat,” Elise noted, handing Leo a book he had asked for, not wanting to move and disturb the sleeping feline doppelganger.

“Yes, yes I know,” Leo said, dismissing Elise’s musing. “I know the cat is similar to me and the other is similar to Takumi. He wrote me a letter about it.”

Elise cooed as the grey kitten hopped onto the library table at the mention of Takumi. “It would be really cute if you got to keep the tabby and Takumi got to keep the other one.”

Leo blushed heavily at the thought and hid his face with the book. “I suppose Sakura told you then.”

Elise nodded, confirming Leo’s thought. “I haven’t told anyone though. I think its sweet that you two write each other so often.”

“W-Well I’ll have to see if this little guy ends up liking me,” Leo stammered, still embarrassed that Elise had figured out his and Takumi’s relationship so easily. He extended his hand to the grey tabby on the table and the kitten sniffed him, then rubbed his face on Leo’s hand. Elise cooed at the kitten’s sentiment.

“The two kittens love you Leo!” Elise exclaimed happily. Leo couldn’t help but smile at the small cats as they cuddled in closer to him.

“Looks like I’ll end up keeping one of them after all, though I’d hate to separate them,” Leo said, noting how the two kittens curled up together in his lap.

“Looks like you and Takumi will end up as parents,” Elise teased, soon leaving the room before Leo could comment back. Leo in turn, threw a small book at the door as she closed it.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  * 

A couple of weeks had passed before Takumi and Sakura could make the journey to Nohr. Ryoma had Takumi manage a small portion of government while he was away forming trade routes with a couple of neighbouring countries to the south, much like Xander was to the north. Leo had written to Takumi about how boring that sounded and Takumi sounded as though he couldn’t agree more. Leo had been sending updates about the kittens and how they had bonded to him and Takumi couldn’t help but sound overjoyed at the idea of finally getting to meet them. After all the time they had been together, Leo had no idea just how much Takumi loved cats.

Leo had been holding onto the two kittens as Takumi and Sakura arrived in a very Hoshidan style carriage. The journey must have taken days, he thought. Surely a Pegasus would be better off. He then recalled Takumi’s rocky history with the flying beasts and decided to shrug off the situation entirely.

Takumi exited the carriage first, eyes wide with happiness and excitement when he saw the two kittens climbing all over Leo’s head and shoulders as he stood at the large oaken doors to Castle Krakenburg. Takumi practically tripped over his own feet as he rushed over to Leo to see the two kittens. Leo couldn’t help but feel as though Takumi only wanted to see the kittens during this visit.

“Leo you didn’t tell me they were this cute!” Takumi whispered, gently picking up the yellow kitten from Leo’s shoulder. It mewed quietly, then proceeded to purr as Takumi hugged it closely and gently against his chest.

“I didn’t know how to tell you in a written letter,” Leo laughed, taking the grey tabby off his head. “I could have drawn them but I don’t think it would have done them any justice.”

“Haha this one reminds me of you,” Takumi cooed as the yellow kitten rubbed his face into the nape of Takumi’s neck.

Leo sighed heavily, only to meet a paw on his chin. “Elise said the same thing.”

Takumi placed a soft kiss on the yellow kitten’s head and Leo couldn’t help but blush, considering what he had just said. “I suppose I will be bringing a piece of you home with me.” He continued to nuzzle the kitten into the nape of his neck. “It does get awfully lonely without you. All the paperwork gets to be too much sometimes.”

“I will say I do know the feeling,” Leo sighed, trying to keep the grey tabby still. He really was similar to Takumi; he couldn’t even sit still for more than five minutes.

“Didn’t Sakura come along with you?” Leo asked, looking behind Takumi to the carriage.

“She knew that I was more excited to see the kittens since I was stuck in stuffy meeting rooms for two weeks,” Takumi said.

“I didn’t know you loved cats so much,” Leo said, noting how affection Takumi was being with the small yellow ball of fur that seemed to turn to butter in his arms.

“When I was younger, I always tried to convince Ryoma to keep any strays I came across but he always said no,” Takumi sighed, gently tracing his fingers along to sleepy kitten’s back. “He was afraid that I would get in trouble with the lords as they were always on me to act proper.” Takumi then paused and eyed Leo carefully, who was struggling to hold the kitten properly as he wiggled around in Leo’s arms.

“I’m guessing you’re not so much of a cat person yourself,” he laughed, helping Leo adjust to the small wiggly creature.

“Well when you wiggle around like this when you’re asleep it's difficult too!” Leo replied. Takumi couldn’t help but laugh at Leo’s remark.

“Did Elise just happen to make these kittens exactly like us or did she just find them?” Takumi asked, attempting to pick up the small tabby with one hand. The kitten chirped happily to be reunited with his fuzzy companion. Takumi couldn’t help but feel the same hesitation to separate them that Leo had felt.

“She said she had found them but I’m thinking some sort of magic could be at play here,” Leo said, looking up to a window he could have sworn he saw Elise in. “I think I understand what she’s trying to do, but separating them would make matters worse for them.”

“Maybe she’s trying to tell you that you need to come visit me in Hoshido more often and I come to Nohr more often,” Takumi said, now struggling to keep a solid hold of the small grey kitten.

“I know these two wouldn’t want to be separated for too long…” Leo trailed off. “I don’t like being separated from you for too long either.”

“I swear that girl is a genius too,” Takumi muttered with a laugh. “Well she’s a lot more emotionally intelligent than you are.”

Leo groaned. “I know but I don’t want Xander finding out right now. I’m nervous of how he’ll react.”

“Come back to Hoshido with me for the time being. Call it political business if you have to,” Takumi said with a wink. “I mean you are getting these kittens out of his hair.”

Leo looked back at the castle doors, then back to Takumi and the carriage behind him. He shrugged with a relieved smile.

“I can’t see why not. I’ve been looking after these little guys for a couple of weeks so gods know they have imprinted on me. It would be detrimental to their development if I don’t see them in their new home.” Leo said, a sly smile creeping across his face. Takumi laughed at Leo’s expression, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

“You’re definitely right. Its important to their behavioural development,” Takumi agreed, turning to get back in the carriage. Leo followed close behind.

“Let’s get these little guys comfortable in their new home.”


End file.
